Dash for Romance
by Not Always In A Criminal Mind
Summary: Sometimes what we really need is just right under our nose. Aaron finally found that out about the live in nanny he'd hired to watch Jack. ((R/R please :) ))
1. Chapter 1

_((A/N: Just a reminder. NO I'm not making money off of anything CM. Dash is my original char. Expect to see her a lot around. Thanks to the producers and actors for bringing the characters to life in into our lives. R/R if you can spare the moment. Thanks))_

* * *

**_A prudent man will think more important what fate has conceded to him, than what it has denied._**

**Baltasar Gracián**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner sat behind his desk and read and re-read the text on his phone for the tenth and eleventh times. He couldn't….she wasn't….damn. He sat back in the leather chair and ran a hand over his face. They'd just gotten back from a case in Georgia and he had been hurriedly rushing through the "immediate" paperwork so he could get out and go to New York to see her.

Fifteen minutes into the reviewing, he heard the tone announcing the text and when he read it…..his heart fell.

"_Aaron, please don't come to NY. I can't do this any more. They were always right. Long distance relationships don't work. I'm sorry. Goodbye"_

Just like that. He turned his gaze out the windows of his office and a heavy sigh escaped him. A year. Shot to hell because **AGAIN** of the job. He'd hoped this would have worked. She _was_ a good person. She seemed to care about Jack. But obviously…..and another sigh left him. He turned back to the paperwork on the desk in front of him and he decided he could spend the time now. Dash and Jack understood and they'd have dinner waiting for him later.

Aaron was the unit chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. They got into criminal's minds to try and stop them before they did it again and catch them. Profilers. He'd been at the job for almost twenty years now. Two years ago, his ex-wife had been killed by the notorious serial killer, George Foyet, The Boston Reaper, and that left Aaron to raise his four year old son alone. His sister in law tried to help but his job sometimes would take him away for weeks at a time and Jessica couldn't take the stress and practically giving up her own life so she decided to cut ties with Aaron.

Stuck with no help in sight, Aaron was considering the offer of early retirement he had been given from Erin Strauss when Haley had been killed, but then one afternoon when he and Spencer had been at lunch at a small diner, they met Dash. She was working as a waitress but she seemed to have that instant connection with Aaron and he called her a couple of days later, met her at the diner again and offered her the position of babysitter for Jack.

She loved the idea and after Spencer had run a complete background check on her, Aaron took her home to introduce her to his son. That was where it was sealed. Jack fell in love with her immediately and the girl was hired and after a week, Jack would seem inconsolable when she left for the night and it came to Aaron's idea that maybe they could make her a live in nanny. Jack wholeheartedly agreed and Dash moved in the next week, giving up her small apartment in downtown.

Aaron couldn't believe his luck. Dash was 16, a transplant from California and her car had broken down on her way to New York to go to college there after she was orphaned and emancipated. She'd been working at the diner on a stroke of luck because she needed money to get her car fixed and a place to stay but she had grown to love the patrons of the diner so she decided to stay a little longer. That was four months later.

Then Aaron and Spencer walked in that one afternoon and everything for Dash AND Aaron changed in that one lunch. Dash adored Jack and Aaron hadn't seen Jack attach himself to anyone since the troubles with his dad and mom through the divorce and this heartened Aaron more.

Dash took care of Jack before and after school, dropping him off and picking him up. She cooked, cleaned and did everything she could which made Aaron's life all the easier and he felt that he could trust her implicitly so he didn't have any worries or distractions about Jack while he was on a case.

That rarely happened whenever the boy was with anyone else. Even his aunt.

But with Dash, it seemed like she just….fit. She fit into the family so easily and Aaron said a prayer every day for bringing her to them. And for the last two years of being able to have someone to actually rely on that he knew would die herself to take care of his son.

He picked up the phone and called home, Jack answering the phone. He was six now. Where did the time go?

"Daddy!"

A grin he couldn't stop from forming on h is lips every time he heard his son. "Hey, buddy. How're you doing?"

" 'M okay. We're havin' pisghetti n meatballs for dinner!"

"Really? That sounds great. Think you guys will have enough for an old BAU agent?"

"YER COMIN' HOME?"

Okay, that got him to chuckle and he nodded as he went on. "Yeah, buddy. We got in about an hour ago and if I can get this paperwork done, I'll be home for dinner. Sound like a deal?"

"Faithy too?"

Aaron looked over at the little Border collie curled up on the couch in his office across the way and a snort. "Of course. Why wouldn't I bring her home?" 'Faith' was a stowaway on the jet after a particular case in Texas about three years ago. Her owner had been killed when she was on a jog with the dog and it was actually Faith that the BAU used as a witness and she proved to be the best one they'd had. The killer was caught and convicted and when they all were halfway home, she came out of her hiding place on the jet and even Aaron's threats at her to send her right back home, he fell in love with the pup and took her home to Jack and they fell in love instantly. Faith became also the BAU's "official" K9 so she was authorized to travel with Aaron and the team no matter where they went or what they did.

"I unno. Wanna talk to Dash?"

"Yeah. Let me talk to her a minute. You behave, right?"

"I allus do, Dad…." Off the phone but he 'forgot' to put a hand over the receiver. "DAAAAAASH! DAD WANTS T'TALK TO YOU!"

Aaron had to hold the phone away from his ear a moment but he was laughing and a shake of his head when the teenager got on. "Hey, Dash, how are things going?"

"Same old same old. Jack's a brat and I'm blaming you."

But he heard the grin.

"How's it going there? I thought you were going to New York tonight and the weekend?"

"Case closed early. We're back now and I'm going over some pre-lim reports. Uh…Beth is….busy. This weekend," But he knew already she understood. He shook it off and went on. "Just wondering if you had enough dinner for a weary old agent?"

She did get it but she didn't linger on it. She laughed and there was that tease "Iiiiii don't know. I might have to make a new batch. That means a whole new bunch of work. I might have to have a bonus this week for all that."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be home at about 6. Take care." And he hung up the phone. Getting back to the reports again, so okay. Things weren't as bad as all that. But that was Dash's magic. Ten minutes on the phone with her and things were all ok again in the world.

In Aaron's world.

Two hours later, he and Faith headed for the parking garage and climbed into his car, a clean Audi sedan, and headed home. Walking through the front door, he was greeted by an overactive, rambunctious six year old that attacked and the smell of dinner throughout the house. If this was what the "good life" was supposed to consist of….then Aaron Hotchner couldn't complain.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I have found the hardest part about moving forward is not looking back._

Ann Rinaldi

* * *

For all it was worth, Aaron was trying to forget.

For the last two weeks, he'd thrown himself into his work again, not _ignoring_ anyone or anything just…more dedicated, it seemed. He was more focused than usual and the team knew it was because of something to do with Beth. He was a bit more snappy and just….well, let's face it. Broody. So as he stared at the reports like he was trying to decipher alien information, Faith stretched out on the small couch across the office, snoozing lightly.

Dave finally decided that it was time to confront the man and he walked into Aaron's office armed with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He closed the door and walked over to sit in front of the desk, setting the three objects down.

Aaron looked up from the paperwork he'd been staring at for the last two hours trying to make sense of, and a blink at the man. "What's with this?"

"Well for one, you staring at those reports for three hours and not doing anything to them and two, this sullen brooding all over again. You haven't done that in what. A while now." Rossi answered, pouring the scotch and pushing one glass to Aaron.

Hotch looked at the clock and a sigh as he took the glass and sat back in his chair, taking a sip. Maybe he _had_ been harder on the team. With his free hand, he pinched the bridge or his nose and a sigh. "It's only been two hours and I guess I've been…distracted."

Rossi frowned slightly, studying his friend. "About…Beth?"

Aaron sighed and nodded. "When we got back from that last case….she'd sent me a text telling me not 'to bother coming to New York' and she couldn't handle it any more. It was just….it….."

"Like Haley." Rossi finished.

Aaron took another drink and nodded. "It was just another flashback. It was happening all over again and _again_ I couldn't blame her! It's like this damn job cuts into everything. I…you know, honestly…I was much happier when it's Jack and Dash and I. Like we're just one being and….I don't know."

Dave had the smile of the cat that ate the canary. "Really now." He said, sipping the amber liquid from his glass.

Aaron stood up and walked over to the windows near his desk and looked out, finishing off the scotch in the glass and staring out as raindrops began spattering against the glass. The skies overhead were an angry dark grey and this storm promised to be a doozy. "I guess that's how it has to be."

Dave stood up and shook his head, fighting the grin he felt tugging on his lips. "I guess."

Aaron shot him a look and a frown. "What does….what do you mean? I'm right about this?"

Rossi winked at him and headed for the door, "If you want some help with those reports….Derek or I can help, ya' know." And carrying the bottle and his own glass, he headed back to his office and sat down.

Aaron watched him till he was out of sight. He truly loved Dave like a brother. They'd been close ever since Dave had introduced him to the BAU in the beginnings of the elite department, and they had spent a lot of time together on and off cases. But sometimes, the old Italian made some strange comments or just…..Aaron sat down again and pushed the glass aside, looking back down at the reports and at least maybe now he could concentrate on them with his head a little clearer.

The day droned on. The team went through their paces, going over paperwork and getting coroner reports, witness reports, writing their own recounts of things. By the time Hotch had gone through the five reports on his desk, Dr Spencer Reid brought in five more and Emily Prentiss added three to that stack. Emily was about to ask if Hotch was all right but the fact that the man looked worn out and more than a little "not there" made her reconsider, at least for now, and she left his office and went back to her own desk.

At about four p.m., Aaron called JJ into his office and they went over some cases that weren't critical but they needed to be looked at and decided which one was next.

"There's this one from Portland, Maine," JJ offered, watching him and handing him the file. "Two women turned up dead in a park across the road from the local police department but they're showing up three months apart. The second was found two days ago. Not even sure if it's a serial."

"We might want to look at that closer tomorrow morning." He answered.

"There's also one in North Dakota. Someone planting bombs in the local bars and such. But I turned that over to Homeland Security just because it's more their territory."

"Understandable."

"There is one…that we might want to take care of." She said quietly. But almost to Hotch it was hesitantly.

He looked up at her and instantly he knew something was going on. "JJ?"

"It's in Utah. There were four victims found in a park in the last 2 months, all posed like I don't know…comic book poses. And there _were_ comic books found nearby. Actually these four were just released in the last six months from prison and all were felons on parole."

"That's definitely one we should tackle first." He said and then a quieter, "JJ, no matter what happens anywhere else; we need to do these cases. I can't really say 'I can only work in the area'. Jack and Dash both know things happen and they both understand. It'll be all right if we have to go to California or Utah or whatever."

"Yes, sir." Was all she could offer. She stood up and gathered the files and headed for his office door. "I'll have everything ready for the morning. Night, Hotch."

He nodded and settled back, picking up another file off the stack that the others had set on his desk. Hm. Spencer. He knew for a fact he didn't have to look anything over. Reid was precise and maybe a bit OCD about his files and such, so his were easy to go through. Good thing most of his were there and only a couple of Prentiss' and even Derek turned a couple over to him for a last minute leader signature.

It was almost 9:20 that night when Aaron suddenly realized that he'd meant to leave two hours ago. A mumbled "Damnit!" as he stood up, grabbed his trench coat and slipped it on, calling Faith and heading down to the parking garage and to the Audi. The rain had been coming down all day and it wasn't making his mood any lighter as he fought to keep from speeding home. He'd missed dinner…._again_. He'd missed Jack's bedtime…._again_. He growled at himself and felt his face flush. Maybe Haley and Beth were right. Maybe he just didn't care enough to _want_ to be home with his son.

Finally when the Audi was parked in his spot and he and the dog raced to the apartment, he tried to be quiet as he opened the door and walked in, the immediate aura of home hitting him full on. There was the warmth, the fire in the fireplace crackling, the TV was on but quiet, and the smell of dinner lingered. Mmm. They must have had stew. Dash was excellent with cooking and just smelling it was driving Aaron's stomach into fits. But….where was the…..and then he heard them. In Jack's bedroom. Aaron shot a look at the clock on the mantle. It was almost 9:50. He stealthily crept along and got to the bedroom door, but kept back so they didn't see him. He didn't want to disturb the bedtime story Dash always told the boy.

"So the king wasn't gon' be able to find anyone?" Jack mumbled. Aaron could hear in his son's voice that he was practically asleep and he had to smile.

"He might. One day. But right now he knew that he had to take care of his young prince so he wanted to think only of him. He hired the best nanny he could and knew that whenever _he_ couldn't be with the boy, that the nanny would take care of him. So even when the king had to go to foreign lands and have long meetings with other kings and courtiers and such…his prince was always…_always_ on his mind. The king knew he was doing all of this to ensure the young prince would have what he deserved when he finally grew to be his own king."

Jack yawned again and snuggled deeper under the covers. "I know. He's gotta go meet other kings and stuff…but the prince can keep things going at home, right?"

She smiled and nodded, tucking him in and a kiss to his forehead. "Of course he can. The prince and his nanny will take care of the castle and keep everything safe."

Jack's eyes closed and he was ALMOST asleep. But Dash could tell he was still trying to fight it. So? She pulled out the one thing she knew would send him into dreamland. Humming softly and running her fingers through his soft hair so gently to ease him to relax….and she sang so quietly…..

Loo, loo, loo, I'll take you dreaming  
Through the rainy night  
To a place behind the raindrops  
Where the stars are bright

You may not find gold or silver  
But a richer prize  
Waits for you behind the raindrops  
If you close your eyes

Tonight, tonight  
When all the world's asleep  
We will tiptoe home with a wondrous star _  
_A star you can always keep

And years from now when you go dreaming  
When you're very old  
Though your crown be rich with rubies  
Diamonds set in gold  
Then we'll shine as bright  
As the star we'll find

Tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
When all the world's asleep  
We will find a star  
That you can always keep

By the end of the song, Jack was snoring softly, and she turned out the nightstand light and stood up, heading for the door. Walking out, she saw Aaron standing there and almost screamed in shock, but she slapped a hand over her mouth and bit it back before a whispered "What're you doing home so late?"

He sighed, waving a hand at her but in actuality was brushing away a tear he knew she'd see if he didn't walk away, and headed past her into Jack's room, a kiss for his son and he walked out, pulling the door almost closed, but leaving it open just a sliver and heading for the kitchen, hearing her rummaging around in there. "Dash, I….I'm sorry. I _meant_ to be home."

"Oh please. You don't have to apologize. That was one of the first things I said when you hired me, remember? It's your _job_. You do what you have to and I'll make sure Jack's taken care of." She put some of the stew in a bowl and heated it up, adding some bread to a plate and setting it on the dining room table. "Eat up. You look half dead." A look at the hungry pooch wagging her tail and a laugh. "Yes I guess you can have some, too." So she fixed Faith a bowl and set it on the floor.

Aaron was more than grateful as he dug into the stew. It was beyond delicious and his last meal had been at noon. He also knew better than to argue with Dash about his work. She never made a scene. She only confirmed she was there for him and Jack and to make both of their lives easier.

Dash had been with them a while now. She was hired as Jack's babysitter, sure. And a live-in when Aaron went away on cases. But…that didn't stop her from falling for the team leader. Aaron Hotchner was tall, dark, and handsome, and he was devoted to his son and was damn good at his job. Sure he'd had a lot of heartache in the last three years, but he was finally starting to move on it seemed but then when he started going out with that other woman…Dash was crushed. Especially when he was traveling to New York almost every weekend but she and Jack weren't allowed to go. We aren't going to say Dash hasn't been so happy the last two weeks as she'd been since she started. But she saw it coming. She could tell in the voice when the woman called and asked if Aaron was home when he couldn't answer his cell phone as she'd leave a dozen messages. Dash more than once had to "remind" her that he couldn't always answer if he was on a case. That would seem to make her even angrier.

This last phone call when he was on the last case…seemed in her voice Dash could hear the frustration and anger again but she couldn't do anything. Then she heard about the text Aaron had received from her and Dash tried to tell him "Maybe she just doesn't understand. Not a lot of women do. They have to be the center of a man's universe. You're different. You have different priorities. Some day you'll find someone. Never give up."

Now, as Aaron ate dinner, and thought, his mind racing back to the advice Dash had offered. And how he could always count on her being here with Jack. How she never wanted an apology for being late or…just forgetting the mild from the store on the way home. How the apartment was just….homey. He _did_ want to come home now. He just…so what the hell was it? Dave knew but he sat there with that god damned smile and didn't say anything when Aaron had asked.

Finally when he was done, he put the dishes in the sink and headed for his room, a smile at her as she sat on the couch. "Night, Dash. Thanks again."

"No worries. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams."

"You too," he mumbled softly and headed into his room, but not before he checked in on Jack again, a small smile seeing Faith stretched out across the foot of his bed, both of them sleeping soundly.

As Aaron went into his room and began changing into sweats and a t-shirt for bed, his mind still went on. Jack hadn't been this secure since….well…..since before the divorce. It seemed that since Dash….he'd settled down and was calmer and doing much better in school. Aaron set his clock, climbed into bed, still those little thoughts nagging at him and Dave's cryptic little visit that afternoon to his office.

Finally close to half past midnight, he was asleep but the thoughts…still plagued him even into his dreams.

TBC...

* * *

((A/N: Thanks to "The Court Jester" and Danny Kaye for the wonderful song "I'll Take You Dreaming" which is now Jack's lullabye.))


	3. Chapter 3

_((A/N: Thanks for the sweet words and I'm trying to update this as fast as I can with Real Life interfering. Sorry, gang. But it's going better than I thought it might. Enjoy))_

* * *

Wine is like women. It tempts you; it comforts you; it confuses you and can even turn on you when you least expect it. It can be your friend one day and your enemy the next.

Alton Brown

* * *

This case would seem never ending. They'd been in Boise for almost two weeks now and didn't seem any closer than when they'd stepped off the jet. Someone kidnapping women and killing them every Sunday. Shouldn't have been so difficult…but Aaron was finding it hard to concentrate. This had never happened to him before. Whenever he was at work it was always 100% but it seemed the last two cases….he'd been distracted.

Rossi knew exactly what it was. And for this reason, the old BAU agent talked the unit chief into dinner, just the two of them, while the others went to the sports bar down the street.

Dave poured another glass of the Chianti for himself and Aaron, and picking it up and swirling it around, he studied him over the rim after a sip. "So….it's been what now? Three weeks?"

Aaron blinked and looked at him over the table as he pushed a bite of the ravioli into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "What?"

"Since you took Dash on a date."

Aaron felt his face flush just a bit and he turned his gaze back down to the pasta with a mutter. "I never took her on a…..a….'date', Dave."

"Why not? She's young. Cute. She loves Jack and Jack loves her. You've known her for what now….two years?"

"Because she's my _babysitter_, Dave." He said just before he took a sip of the wine.

"No…." Dave said with a grin. He was getting FAR too much enjoyment out of this. "She's _Jack's_ babysitter."

"Then she's my employee." Aaron snorted softly at him.

"As if that ever stopped me…" the elder agent muttered with a chuckle and another bite of lasagna before going on. "What is this hang-up, Aaron? Really. You know things about the girl no one else does. God knows she knows things about you, I mean she washes your _underwear_, for Christ's sakes."

Yeah that got Aaron almost to a full blush, but he kept his attention on his plate.

"Listen…." Dave said, speaking slower and a bit quieter. "I know I pushed you into that whole….Beth thing. And to be honest, I'm sorry I did. She was the Mistake of the Year. But Dash…she honestly cares about you and if I'd had any damn sense I'd seen that before." He took a couple of bites, chewing slowly as he watched his "brother". Another drink of wine and finally he said quietly, "I think…you should at least seriously consider it."

Aaron nodded and agreed to it but did he do it just to appease the Italian or did he do it because he honestly thought of doing it? Either way….the idea had long been tossed around in Aaron's mind for far too long and maybe….when they got home from this case...it _was_ time.

* * *

Dash yawned as she turned off the TV and checked the doors, and then headed to her room. A final check on Jack who she'd put to bed at nine and she stretched, walking into her room, putting her cell on the nightstand and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and then change into some shorts and a camisole. Setting the alarm for seven, and crawling under the covers, almost asleep when suddenly there was a call on her phone and she blinked at the caller ID before she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Da- uh…hey." Aaron's voice was quiet on the other end and she frowned.

"Are you okay? Is everything going…Aaron, what's wrong?" No, don't bother that hint of panic in her voice.

"Everything's fine, Dash. Promise. I…j-just…called to….ah…to check on yo- Jack! Make sure…you know, everything was…all right."

She'd been with them long enough to where she'd picked up a few things, one of which was his tones. She smiled as she settled back in bed again and her own tone softened. "Oh. Well, Jack's fine. You want to talk to him?"

"No….he's probably been in bed for what now. Couple of hours. I know he has school tomorrow."

"Yes he does. But he'd never turn down a moment to talk to Daddy. And you know I'd never keep him from it."

Aaron closed his eyes as he lay on the bed, and then pinched his eyes together. THIS was unheard of. THIS was _not_ the Aaron Hotchner everyone knew/ But he couldn't help it. "I…how're you doing?"

"I'm…fiiiiine." She said quietly. "You sure you're okay?"

Even though he knew she couldn't see it, he nodded but it was more like trying to convince himself. "I'm…fine. Too. I just…I don't know. I…"

She waited for another minute when his voice drifted off. "It's gonna be late there. Maybe a good night's sleep will help?"

And he could hear Dave's voice in his mind. _THERE. See? She's ALWAYS concerned about you and Jack. YOU, especially. So what the hell are you waiting for? Damnit, Aaron, Just DO it._ And with a breath, he suddenly mumbled, "Dash, I was thinking maybe when we get back from this you and I might…have a quiet dinner and talk?"

She blinked and bit her bottom lip for a moment and slowly her eyes closed. "Sure. We can do that. I'm sure Jack can go to Keegan's down the hall for the night and such since school will be out this week." So here it ended. He'd either decided to marry Beth to shut her up or…he just realized he didn't really need her any more…or Jessica and he set things right and….Any way she looked at it, it all sucked. And it meant...this was over.

"Good. I'll…call when we're on the way home or better yet when the case is over. It'll be at least twelve hours before we get home after that. Is….that all right?"

"It's good. I'll be waiting and I'll talk to Linda tomorrow about it so she'll be forewarned." She said quietly.

"Great. Then…I'll…I'll call you …before we leave here."

A quiet goodbye and she shut the call off, setting the phone on the nightstand again, laying back and staring at the ceiling. _Well, honestly, Dash. You knew this wasn't going to last long. Kids grow up. Need less watching over. Jack was old enough to even stay at a friend's house till someone came for him. Besides…maybe it was time to just….move on._

The next morning, though, there were two different sides.

Aaron was up and in the lobby of the hotel calling the others at 6am to get this going and done.

Dash was up at 6 getting Jack breakfast and ready for school.

Both trying to hide the emotions from the others…and doing a fairly good job at it.

With a renewed outlook on the future, Aaron was easily able to concentrate more on the case and throw that 100% in there, and was able to make the decisions that needed to be made and sent the team out for reasons, explanations and clues, Dave staying behind with him in the police department and going over the evidence they'd already gathered and to brainstorm.

Once Jack was dropped off at school, Dash headed for the store, gathering some hamburger and some other things for some meatloaf since it seemed that besides pancakes, the kid loved her meatloaf. Good, honestly since Dash wasn't even sure if she could think of anything else for dinner. Now it was just sitting and waiting for the inevitable phone call to come.

Later that afternoon, almost at dinnertime, the break came that they all needed and in time since it was Thursday night and the unsub was collected, the victim saved and everything wrapped up.

But there were the butterflies again. And Rossi saw it.

"You gonna call her?"

Aaron shot him a look and a sigh. "I…mean I have to because I promised I would when the case was done…but…I…don't know about the whole….you know."

Dave stared at him and a soft snort. "It's not like you to chicken out. What's really going on?"

Aaron shook his head and sighed again. "I don't know. I mean…I'm not real outgoing but you were right. It's like I'm….Christ, Dave. It's like I'm in high school all over again and this is all….you know what I mean."

Rossi chuckled quietly and shook his head. "It gets the best of all of us eventually. But that's how you tell when it's the 'right' one."

Aaron stared at his phone. At the picture of Dash for her caller ID. That picture of her in that denim jacket and the shorts. On the pier with Jack. How the hell…could he feel like he was 15 all over again? What was this…power she had…? He hit the button and waited as the phone rang.

Dash saw her phone light up and sighed softly. "Hello?"

"D-Dash. Hi. We're…done here. I should be home in say…8 hours. Maybe 9. Gotta clean up around here and get everyone packed and on the jet."

"Good. I…I'll save some dinner for you if you want. It's kind of late for that quiet dinner like you wanted. Sorry."

Aaron had to smile and mumbled softly "No, don't be sorry. It's fine. We can do it tomorrow…I mean if you want to. Still. Friday night, right?"

She thought about it and finally she said just as quietly, "Sure. Tomorrow night then. I'll…still save some for you tonight. Whenever you get home. Want me to keep Jack awake?"

" No, that's all right. If he's tired he can go to bed. I'll see him tomorrow, too. And Dash? Thanks. I'll…see you a bit later." He said, then clicked off the call and for the first time in a long while, Aaron Hotchner was rushing everyone along to get ready to go home.

* * *

/ TBC


End file.
